Self-contained carbonless paper heretofore used to produce multi-part pressure sensitive adhesive labels, for example, is coated with a film of polyethylene via extrusion. The thusly coated paper is then provided with a release coating on the polyethylene layer. The resulting polyethylene coated self-contained carbonless release paper, when utilized in the fabrication of multi-part pressure sensitive adhesive articles such as labels, has numerous shortcomings and disadvantages. Included among these are its tendency to curl excessively, poor image quality, poor conformance to small diameter bottles, excessive stiffness, poor heat resistance during processing, poor vapor transmission, poor die-cuttability, inconsistent release properties, and perhaps most importantly, especially with papers wherein the polyethylene film is applied separately, after the paper is made, a propensity to delaminate at the interface between the carbonless paper and the polyethylene film. Delamination usually manifests itself after the polyethylene coated paper is formed into a label when the bond between the paper and the polyethylene film is weaker than the bond between the pressure sensitive adhesive layer and the release coating on the surface of the film of polyethylene.